Automatic speech recognition is a technology unique to computing devices of all types. Speech recognition is the recognition and translation of spoken language—i.e., speech—into text. Speech recognition can include but differs from voice recognition or speaker identification, which identifies a speaker or distinguishes speech from other audio without translating the spoken language into text. A speech recognition system can serve as a technological input device by which a user provides input to a computing device, supplementing or supplanting other input devices like keyboards and pointing devices.